My First Birthday
by Zazou 54
Summary: Cela fait maintenant un an qu'Allen partage ses journées avec Mana. Et ce jour, le 25 décembre, est un jour rempli de promesse pour Allen: " Tu auras droit à ton premier anniversaire ", c'était une promesse faite par Mana (OS) Désolé pour le résumé


**Merry Christmas everyone ! :D**

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes ^^

Aujourd'hui, vu que c'est le 25 décembre, j'ai décidé de poster un autre One-Shot. Mon premier sur D. Gray -man...

Cela traite sur le premier anniversaire d'Allen, donc au temps de Mana. C'est fou, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y a très peu de fanfic qui traite sur l'enfance d'Allen, pourtant ça offre beaucoup de possibilité d'idée, non?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mana et Allen ainsi que le manga DGM n'appartiennent ****(malheureusement) qu'à Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez :/

PS: Vous savez ce que j'ai demandé pour Noël? Une minuscule petite review ;) Vous savez maintenant quoi faire...

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**One-Shot: My First Birthday**

Un an.

Cela faisait maintenant un an, jour pour jour, que le jeune orphelin partageait ses journées avec le vieux clown qui avait eu l'idée folle de bien vouloir de lui. Un an qu'ils voyageaient ensemble de ville en ville, vivant de l'argent récolté lors de leurs spectacles de rue. Une année remplie de changement.

Il y a tout juste un an, le jeune garçon vivait encore dans un cirque où il se faisait battre, travaillant pour obtenir un repas de misère, vendu – très certainement- par ses parents. Parents dont il n'avait jamais pu jouir de leur amour et qui n'avaient même pas pris le temps de lui donner un nom. Certainement le considéraient-ils comme un monstre du fait de la malformation de son bras gauche. Ce dernier était de couleur rouge sang, les ongles noirs et, s'ornait, au milieu de la main, une petite croix verte. Bras - soit dit en passant- paralysé, qui lui avait valu l'agréable surnom de « Red ». Beaucoup mieux que « fils du diable », « bâtard » ou encore « monstre »… et je vous passe des insultes.

Et voilà que maintenant, il avait été arraché à cette vie de misère pour connaître une vie plus agréable, plus douce, plus convenable pour une enfant de son âge. Une vie où il n'était pas – pour l'instant en tout cas- battu, ne s'inquiétant plus et pouvant manger à sa "faim". Maintenant, il voyageait en compagnie d'un clown, Mana Walker, un peu fou sur les bords qui au début, avait l'air mentalement instable délirant parfois sur un frère perdu, et qui l'avait même pris pour un chien !* Mis à part ces petits détails sans importance, me direz-vous, c'était un homme aimant, qui avait pris soin de lui, sans jamais se soucier de son bras et qui, mine de rien, avait commencé à prendre une place importante dans sa vie.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit soudain, signifiant la fin de la représentation. Le petit garçon se leva des marches de l'église où il était confortablement assis, épousseta son manteau couvert de neige, se saisi du chapeau haut-de-forme qui était posait à côté de lui puis commença à récolter l'argent en murmurant des légers « Merci », le tout avec un semblant de ce qu'on pourrait appeler plus tard un sourire plaqué sur son visage enfantin. Selon Mana, il était plus mignon en "souriant" plutôt qu'en ayant une mine renfrognée, même si il restait tout aussi mignon.

Allen, car tel était désormais le nom dudit orphelin, tout en continuant sa collecte, leva les yeux vers le clown, qui discutait tranquillement avec le public, et soupira. Il était déçu. Au plus profond de lui, l'enfant aurait souhaité, ne serait-ce qu'un signe, qui montre que Mana se souvienne du jour qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui: le 25 Décembre. Non, pas Noël, cette fête où tout le monde chante et s'amuse, s'offrant un tas petits de cadeau et mangeant de copieux repas le soir, en famille. D'ailleurs un groupe de choriste, aux voix particulièrement aiguës, commençait sérieusement à lui casser les oreilles. Vivement, que l'autre clown termine de discuter. Non, ce qu'Allen voulait, c'était que Mana lui souhaite un bon anniversaire. S'il était vrai que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais eu de date d'anniversaire, le jour où Mana lui avait proposé de l'emmener avec lui, ce dernier lui avait promis qu'il en aurait une. Et ce jour, c'était le 25 décembre, jour où ils avaient quittés le cirque ensemble. Mana lui en avait fait la promesse, l'année suivante, il aurait droit à son premier anniversaire. Mais bon, il était seulement dix heures, peut-être que Mana le lui souhaiterait plus tard... En tout cas, il l'espérait sincèrement.

* * *

Les heures défilaient une à une et Mana ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Autant dire que l'humeur du garçon allait decrescendo. Il était un peu plus de trois heures de l'après-midi maintenant et Allen s'ennuyait ferme. Quelques heures plus tôt, le clown, ayant remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude du garçon, lui avait proposé de l'accompagner en ville mais voilà que maintenant Mana l'abandonnait subitement. Il avait - soit disons - quelques courses importantes à faire, dont le garçon ne pouvait participer. Des choses "d'adultes" disait-il. Mana lui avait donc permis de vagabonder dans la ville s'il ne voulait pas retourner à l'auberge. Par contre, il devait être de retour avant que les sept coups de l'église ne retentissent.

Allen soupira, il lui restait donc quatre heures d'ennui.

Si au départ, le jeune garçon avait prévu de faire le tour de la ville, vu que Mana et lui étaient arrivés il y a tout juste une semaine, les divers chants de Noël avaient très vite eus raison de plus. Notons également qu'il n'avait spécialement envie de croiser Mana sortant d'un magasin. Après tout, c'est lui qui ne voulait pas l'avoir dans ses pattes, non? Le jeune garçon avait donc opté pour un endroit calme, où il ne serait pas dérangé et où il s'entendrait penser. Un endroit sans personne, ni rire, ni famille, ni chant.

Assis sur un banc, Allen contemplait le lac gelé. C'était l'endroit idéal : calme et sans vie. Seul bémol, la neige s'était remise à tomber, recouvrant ainsi les alentours de son manteau blanc et rendant l'air ambiant beaucoup plus frais. Allen rit doucement. Si Mana le voyait ainsi, vêtu à peine d'un manteau, sans écharpe, celui-ci le réprimanderait, gentiment cela va de soi, pour son imprudence, s'inquiétant ainsi de sa santé.

Mana.

Allen rentra doucement sa tête dans ses bras en ramenant ses genoux près de sa poitrine. Pourquoi ressentait-il un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, d'ailleurs pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? Pourquoi était-il si triste en pensant que Mana lui avait menti ? Depuis toujours, les gens lui mentaient et il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent pour Mana ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allen n'entendit que trop tard le pas d'une personne et sursauta quand il sentit deux mains s'abattre sur ses épaules. Se retournant vivement, il tomba nez à nez avec une petite fille.

- Coucou, dit-elle en souriant. Je voulais pas te faire peur, tu sais. poursuivit-elle en apercevant l'air qu'abordait Allen

- Oh, mais j'n'ai pas eu peur, répliqua ce dernier.

- Ah…

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, sur le banc, et Allen en profita pour la détailler. Elle était assez petite, plus petite que lui en tout cas. Elle avait de beaux cheveux pâles, qui ondulaient, mi-longs, s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules. Elle portait une sorte de robe, qui ne devait pas beaucoup la chauffer. Elle n'avait pas de chaussure et tenait dans sa main un panier où se trouvait un tas de paquets d'allumettes. Allen remonta son regard vers les yeux de la fille qui elle, semblait perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle avait des yeux bleus pâles, presque gris. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées et ses mains aussi. Elle devait surement avoir froid.

- J'aime venir ici, c'est calme et sa me permet d'oublier mes problèmes. Le regard de l'inconnue était maintenant fixé sur lui. – Au fait, moi c'est Elisabeth mais tu peux m'appeler Lizzie. Tu es le nouveau qui voyage avec le clown ? Je vous ai vu ce matin. Le spectacle était super !

Allen la regarda fixement plissant légèrement ses sourcils. Personne ne venait généralement lui parler ou même l'approcher. Voyant que Lizzie attendait une réponse de sa part, il répondu :

- Allen.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Allen, répéta-t-il

- Ah…

La discussion s'arrêta là. Allen commença à se perdre dans ses pensées quand la voix de Lizzie brisa de nouveau le silence.

- Tu ne veux pas m'acheter des allumettes ?

- Non. Pas intéressé, répondit-il d'un ton sec et bourru

- Tu n'es pas gentil !, s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se levant. Les gens ont raison. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours tout seul !

Allen baissa la tête mais garda le silence. Lizzie ajouta :

- Je comprends pas pourquoi le clown t'a pris sous son aile.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'exclama-t-il la voix rempli de surprise.

Lizzie haussa les épaules :

- Tout se sait… Tu avais l'air triste ce matin, poursuivie-t-elle après un moment de silence, alors je t'ai suivi. Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais beaucoup aimé votre spectacle mais j'avais pas d'argent pour vous en donner. Tu vois, repris-t-elle en désignant le panier, moi, je vends des allumettes pour vivre…

Allen la regarda fixement, les yeux rempli de remords. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop dur avec elle. Après tout, lui et Mana vivaient aussi de l'argent qu'ils recevaient de la part des habitants lors des spectacles. De toute façon, Allen ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça ni même pourquoi elle l'avait suivi.

- Bon, il est tard, si je ne rentre pas vite, la patronne me battra et je n'aurais pas de dîner… encore. Le dernier mot avait été chuchoté.- J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Allen.

- Attends… tiens.

Allen lui tendit une orange qu'il gardait dans son manteau. Mana, s'inquiétant toujours de sa santé et ne voulant pas le savoir mourant de faim, avait pris l'habitude de toujours mettre dans son manteau trois à cinq fruits.

Lizzie d'abord surprise par un tel geste, esquissa un sourire en prenant l'orange et en la cachant dans les poches de sa robe :

- Merci.

- Et je voulais pas te vexer… murmura-t-il même si la jeune fille put l'entendre.

- Finalement, tu peux être gentil aussi. Bon il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Au revoir et merci, s'écria-t-elle en courant et en lui faisait un grand signe de la main

La jeune fille avait disparu et Allen se retrouvait seul. Cette discussion était bizarre. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et comment elle avait eu lieu.

_"Tu peux être gentil aussi"_

Lizzie lui avait dit cette phrase le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux remplis de sincérité. A force d'y penser, le garçon se sentit rougir. Marmonnant entre ses dents, un « Je suis pas gentil », Allen se mit en route vers l'auberge. Les cloches de l'église venaient de sonner cinq coups, mais le garçon s'avait pertinemment, connaissant son merveilleux sens de l'orientation, qu'il lui faudrait au moins deux bonnes heures pour retrouver son chemin. Le jeune garçon ne remarqua même pas que "son état de tristesse" s'était momentanément envolé.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps_

Mana regarda son travail d'un air satisfait. La table, située au centre de la pièce, était ornée d'une belle nappe blanche, simple soit, mais abordant de belles bordures, où trônait en son milieu un gros gâteau au chocolat, un fraisier, ainsi que le cadeau destiné à Allen. Mana n'avait pas eu à louer la pièce, l'aubergiste, une jeune femme brune, ayant bien voulue la lui prêter gratuitement. Certainement, était-ce une vaine tentative de plus de séduction. Quoi qu'il en soit, le clown espérait sincèrement que son cadeau plairait à Allen et que les deux gâteaux suffiraient à sa faim. En effet, le garçon avait un appétit nettement supérieur à celui d'un enfant de son âge, en fait, il correspondait peut-être même à celui d'un adulte. En parlant d'Allen, Mana espérait aussi que ce dernier ne lui tienne pas rigueur de l'avoir « abandonné » plus tôt dans la journée. Dans d'autre circonstance, il se serait débrouiller autrement mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix.

Le clown sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de six heures et demie : Allen n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Mana s'attarda un peu sur sa montre. Elle était en argent, sans décoration, et à l'intérieur, se trouvait une image de lui et de son frère. D'une geste rapide, l'homme la rangea avant de raviver en lui de mauvais souvenirs.

Et en effet il ne s'était pas trompé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Allen avait franchi le seuil de la porte de leur chambre.

- Votre journée s'est-elle bien passée, Allen ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire

Un murmure inaudible se fit entendre. Allen était assis sur son lit, les bras croisés regardant fixement Mana avant de répondre :

- Oui, si une certaine personne n'avait décidé de m'abandonner en plein milieu d'une ville.

Bon, au moins il savait qu'Allen lui en voulait.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir faussé compagnie Allen, mais je n'avais pas le choix… j'étais obligé, tu comprends ? tenta-t-il de s'expliquer

- Tsk ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. On a toujours le choix de toute façon.

Allen venait de marquer un point. Peut-être aurait-il pu faire les choses autrement. Remarquant l'adorable position d'Allen : ses joues rouges et un peu gonflés par la colère, ses sourcils froncés, ses bras croisés et son adorable regard orage, Mana sut que la discussion était close.

- Bon, dit ce dernier en se levant, il est l'heure d'aller dîner. Comme toutes les tables sont prises, nous dînerons dans la salle d'à côté.

- Hum…

- Allen… le regard de Mana se fit insistant.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais prendre une douche !

C'est avec un sourire que Mana referma donc la porte, juste avant qu'un léger « Stupid clown » se fasse entendre.

* * *

Tout en grognant, Allen descendit les marches qui le mèneraient à la « salle à manger ». Sa journée avait été catastrophique. Premièrement, Mana l'avait réveillé extrêmement tôt pour lui souhaité « Merry Christmas » avec son stupide sourire. On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens avant l'aube et de s'étonner par la suite quand on les envoie sur les roses ! Puis, il s'était fait tout bêtement abandonné par l'autre clown, ayant par la suite une discussion sans queue ni tête avec une vendeuse d'allumette. Sans oublier, que sur le chemin du retour, il avait réussi à se perdre à trois reprises, l'obligeant à demander son chemin et à la boulangère et à la couturière qui lui avaient toutes deux faites un clin d'œil qu'il ne serait interpréter. Pour finir, le clown stupide qu'était Mana l'avait obligé à prendre une douche et ne lui avait même pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. A croire que ce dernier avait tout simplement oublié sa promesse, or Mana, n'était pas du genre à mentir. Peut-être, qu'après tout, cette date, le 25 Décembre, peut-être qu'elle en symbolisait rien pour lui. Peut-être que Mana ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Et puis, le 25 Décembre n'était même véritablement le jour de son anniversaire. Ou peut-être que Mana était fâche contre lui car il n'était pas gentil et que pour le punir, il avait décidé de ne pas lui dire ces mots qu'il attendait tant. Ou peut-être …

Vous l'auriez bien compris, Allen se posait donc beaucoup de questions, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait devant la porte. Toquant trois petits coups, le garçon ouvrit lentement la porte pour tomber nez à nez…. avec une pièce plongée dans le noir. Enfin, presque car on pouvait distinguer une faible source de lumière. Avançant d'un pas hésitant, Allen se rapprocha et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il découvrit deux gâteaux, posées sur une table, abordant des bougies allumées.

- Happy Birthday Allen ! retentit une voix, brisant ainsi le silence. Je sais que vous attendiez ces mots et j'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi toute la journée.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Mana regarda Allen et il fut surpris de voir l'enfant sur le point de pleurer. En effet, en ce moment même, l'enfant était parcouru par une multitude de sentiments différents. Colère, joie, surprise… Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Allen prit la parole :

- Stupid clown ! Vous êtes un clown stupide Mana. répondit Allen en essuyant ses larmes. C'était sa façon de le remercier.

Mana ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin, et chose étonnante, Allen ne le repoussa pas.

- Maintenant, fais un vœu Allen et souffle tes bougies.

- Obligé ?

- Oui.

L'enfant ferma les yeux, inspira et souffla. Cette nuit-là, fut certainement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il avait eu son premier anniversaire : il avait eu 8 ans. Une année s'était écoulée, une année difficile, remplie de joies et de peines. Ce jour-là, Allen avait souhaité pouvoir continuer à partager sa vie avec Mana, sans savoir que trois ans plus tard, ce dernier mourrait subitement. Mais pour l'instant, laissons nos deux amis profiter de cette soirée.

Le lendemain matin, dans les rues animées d'Angleterre, on pouvait apercevoir un clown ainsi que son petit assistant qui portait une tenue de clown à carreaux d'une couleur un peu verte******. Plus loin, si vous traversiez une ruelle, vous auriez vu une jeune fille étendu sur le sol, un tas de petites allumettes autour d'elle.

**Zazou54**

* * *

*** **Je tire cette information sur Mana, d'un Reverse Novels D. Gray -Man. Le titre de l'histoire est "Lost Fragment of Snow", une histoire centré sur Allen et Mana, et c'est fou tout, à mon sens en tout cas, ce que l'on apprend sur l'enfance d'Allen en tant que Red.

****** Je parle de la tenue que porte Allen dans l'animé. Elle réapparraît dans le manga, chapitre 206, c'est celle que Baba montre à "Mother", dans la version anglaise.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin de ce one-shot dont j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. **Je l'ai vraiment écris au feeling ^^

J'ai glissé un petit clin d'oeil à un conte que j'affectionne beaucoup mais je suppose que vous l'aviez remarqué... :)

Tout ça pour dire, qu'à partir de maintenant, j'essayerais de poster un peu plus souvent. Mais bien sur, cela dépend vraiment de vous. Pour ce one-shot, Mana tutoie ou vouvoie Allen. Cela dépend des moments car dans ma tête, Mana fait les deux. De plus, j'ai fait un petit Allen comme je me l'imagine alors peut-être a-t-il été un peu OOC comme Mana.

D'ailleurs, j'étais censé poster le 25/12 mais j'ai eu un gros problème de connexion et aujourd'hui j'ai dû rendre visite à de la famille. Voilà pourquoi c'est posté si tard... Bon d'accord, la fin n'avait pas été écrite -_-

* * *

**Grand moment de vérité: Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Dois-je supprimer cette fanfiction et même mon compte? Dois-je arrêter d'écrire? Cette fanfiction avait-elle du sens? ( questions facultatives)**

**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année... review? :3**


End file.
